deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai
The Samurai: Disciplined master of death from Japan Versus... the Viking: A Wild berserker from Norway who fiercly ravaged Europe. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons *The katana was tested first against three bamboo mats, and managed to cut them all in one clean swipe in under a third of a second. It was tested next on pig carcasses, and managed to cut through two pigs cleanly. Finally, it was tested against the viking's chainmail, which it impacted but failed to significantly damage. *The naginata proved itself as a quick ranged weapon by slicing a dummy with several quick cuts, taking off part of the head in one, slashing the face in the second, and stabbing the heart on the last. *The yumi bow was shot by Shigematsu at two dummies from 45 feet while calling out where he would hit his targets. He also showed the yumi's accuracy by shooting out dummy eyes at 25 feet. *Chan tested a very large, 35-pound version of the Kanabo (a Japanese mythological warclub). He was able to shatter a cow's femur and break off a part of the shield, although half of the studs in the club were knocked out in the process. BATTLE: The battle starts with the Viking throwing his Greate Axe to the ground as the Samurai approaches him wih his Yumi Bow and Naginata in hand. He lets out a battle cry and then pulls out an arrow. He fires at the Viking and hits him in the shoulder. He pulls out the arrow and looks up, only to find a second arrow coming at him. It hits him in his helmet and dazes him. The Viking pulls out two spears and charges at the Samurai. When he gets close, he hurls them both at the Samurai. The Samurai attempts to dodge them, but he is struck by one and thrown to the floor. The Viking pulls out his Great Axe and rushes at the Samurai. The Samurai gets up and grabs his Naginata. The Viking swings his axe but is blocked by the Naginata. The Samurai twists his Naginata and throws away the Viking's axe. He hits the Viking with the Naginata, but the damage is slightly reduced by the Viking's chain mail. The Viking recovers his Great Axe and begins swing wildly at the Samurai. With a heavy blow, he knocks the Naginata out of the Samurai's hands and kicks the Samurai. The Viking swings the axe at the Viking's back, but like the chain mail against the Naginata, the Samurai's armor manages to prevent the axe from tearing into the Samurai and killing him. The Samurai pulls out his Kanabo club and hits the Great Axe, once again knocking it out of the Viking's hands. He tries to swing at the Viking, but the Viking blocks with his Shield. The Samurai begins to savagely hit the Shield with his Kanabo, and manages to chip off a small portion. The Viking then gets up and charges at the Samurai with his Shield. He pushes the Samurai all the way to a bridge and then off of it. The Samurai falls into a ditch below and loses his club. The Viking draws his Long Sword and jumps down. The Samurai manages to get up and pulls out his Katana. The two begin to clash swords, with the Samurai getting in blows at the Viking. The Viking swings at the Samurai, but the sword just slides off of his armor. He tries to one again push the Samurai. The Samurai moves out of the way, and the Viking crashes into a tree. The Samurai swings at his legs and forces the Viking to his knees. The Samurai raises his sword and thrusts it into the Viking's back. He pulls out his swords, and the Viking falls to the floor. The Samurai turns over the Viking and pepares to thrust his sword again, but sees that the Viking is dead. He cleans the blood from his sword and puts it away, and then turns around and slowly limps away. Trivia *The Samurai was the first warrior to get 100+ kills in all weapon categories. *The Samurai is one of the five warriors so far that doesn't roar or have a line in the end of the battle footage. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors